Nobody There
by curly1221
Summary: Takes place after TGP. Tori throws an after-party in celebration of her huge success. Everyone's invited, but a certain goth girl refuses to show up. Nobody wants her there anyway, right? Jade-centric with mentions of Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody There**

**A/N: Hello there! I was intending on making this a one-shot with lots of Bade, but now it's a two-shot and more Jade-centric then Bade. There's an important A/N at the bottom, just letting you know!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, I would be writing scripts, not short stories.

The night was absolutely perfect. Tori Vega, now a famous singer, performed on one of the biggest award shows ever. She was successful and sounded amazing. She celebrated by throwing a small party at her house. All of her friends were invited.

Andre was so proud of his best friend. He knew she could accomplish this! He was also glad that the whole 'getting famous thing' didn't actually go to her head. He was afraid of losing Tori to fame, but why would he think that? She was the sweetest, most down-to-earth girl he knew. She would never

Robbie congratulated Tori a couple times, but spent most of his time with Cat. And Oliver. He made sure he wasn't carrying any bibble this time.

Cat was, well, handcuffed to a bibble guard.

Beck was with Tori every second. His arm was around her shoulder and he laughed with her and hugged her. He praised her for doing such a great job at the Platinum Music Awards and was practically attached at the hip to her.

You know, basically everything a boyfriend would do.

But where was Jade? She was invited to the party, so why didn't she go? Well, she would rather be at home.

All alone.

In her bedroom.

Looking at pictures of her and a special someone. She felt the need to hold them in her hands and just… look at them. Why not? She could relive the happy moments if she wanted to. Even though she, according to her ex-boyfriend, despised happiness.

As she flipped through the pictures, she came across a very important one. It was their first picture taken as a couple. His hair was splayed all over his face, but you would still be able to see his large smile. Her hair was a light, brown color, before she ever put green/blue strands in it. She wore all black of course. There was a toothy grin plastered across her face. She was happy.

Jade wanted to be like that girl in the picture. Heck, she used to be that girl. But times are different. How could she ever be like that again? Beck was off flirting with every girl he'd seen and probably forgot about her already. He didn't care. He never cared.

Jade slowly got up, walked to the bathroom across the hall, locked the door, and slid down against it. She covered her face in her hands and wept.

_Why do you do this to me, Beck?_ Jade thought. _Just when I think we can actually be 'just friends' you ruin our chances! I should have seen this coming, though. Of course all you want to do is hang out with Little Miss Perfect! She's got you wrapped around her finger. What else would I expect from you?_

Jade cried until she was exhausted and all out of tears to shed. Eventually, she got up from her sitting position and looked into the bathroom mirror. All she saw was a pathetic weakling with makeup smeared all over her face. How could she let this happen? How did she allow herself to turn into this? It was all because of some boy?

_A boy that you love._ She couldn't help but think. But it was true and she knew it. She loved Beck Oliver. Vega could at least have the decency not to jump on him in front of her.

But Jade had to give Tori some respect. After all, she did follow the official girl code and didn't kiss Beck, no matter how much Beck insisted.

Jade groaned. "Why does the universe hate me?" she asked out loud. She got no response. Nobody was there to give her an answer.

Andre will soon discover that he is in love with Tori (it was too obvious) and join the love triangle of him, Vega, and Beck. Robbie was way too scared to ever be within a ten yard distance of Jade if he was the only one around. She wouldn't want to be near him anyway. Cat would eventually leave her too, finding that Robbie will be of more value to her time.

Nobody will ever be there for her again. What's the point then, if no one is gonna help you, comfort you, or even talk to you?

Jade quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head. Just because she and Beck broke up doesn't mean her life is ruined. It doesn't mean she can't go on, right? She doesn't need Beck. She'll put herself first this time. Not a single person will ever make her feel like this again.

_That's because nobody's gonna ever put up with you anymore!_ That annoying little voice rang through her head. Jade began to question her sanity. Was she bipolar? Was she slowly going insane?

She suddenly felt nauseous. She crawled over to the toilet at the other end of the bathroom and lifted herself up until her head was hovering above it. Jade coughed and hacked until fresh, salty tears started streaming down her cheeks, but nothing came. She heaved and cleared her throat several times. What did she eat today? She couldn't eat much, considering all the outfits she had to try on for the Platinum Music Awards. Trying them on took up **all** of her time. She didn't even have time to eat a little bibble from the bowl resting on a table backstage.

Since there was little to no food in her system, trying to regurgitate anything was pointless. But she still felt like something was attempting to shove itself out of her stomach and through her mouth.

"Why does this happen to me?" Jade cried out in frustration. Soon, she brushed off the situation and decided to call it a night. She hoped trying to throw up wasn't going to become a part of her daily agenda. That just wouldn't do.

Of course, right at that moment, her cell phone started ringing. Jade sighed in annoyance and looked at the screen. Cat's picture flashed at her from the small device. Jade groaned and answered with a rough "What?"

"Hi Jadey!" Cat screeched in her high-pitched, peppy voice. There was music in the background, so Jade figured she was at Vega's party having a blast. "Why aren't you here?"

"I told you," Jade began. "I'm tired. Please don't call me again. Goodbye." Jade was about to press the end call button when…

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIT! DON'T HANG UP!"

"OW!" Jade yelled, putting her hand over her ears. "Okay! What do you want?!"

"Oh, hehe! Well, you seemed kinda sad when we left the Boomerang Theater. Did you not want the Platinum Music Awards to end?"

Jade sighed. "Yeah, that's it."

"You know, Jade, all good things have to end sometime. If they didn't, it wouldn't be special anymore!"

Jade gulped. "But what if I don't want it to end?"

"Hmm," Cat mused. "Well, we can't always control that."

Jade really didn't like that answer. "But what if I don't want it to end?" she repeated harshly.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't see how anything would help. I mean, there are only so many awards to give out. Oh, guess what? One time, my brother was fighting for a seat to see a Broadway musical, but he didn't just scream, he…"

Jade tuned out the squeaky voice and pondered the idea. Fighting? Fight for… for Beck? How? Beck would probably resort to overall ignoring her.

"Nah, that's not gonna work. Beck's not even going to pay attention whether I fight to get him back or not. He's obviously over me." She said aloud, forgetting that at was still on the phone.

"Beck? I thought we were talking about the Platinum Music Awards."

Jade quickly corrected herself. "Yeah! That's what I meant. Anyway, I gotta go. I have to… um… bye." Before Cat could speak, Jade hung up.

"Now what do I do?" she asked herself. She groaned, grabbed a pillow, and started pounding on it. She had heard it was a good way to get anger out. Whoever said that was full of chizz. This didn't help in the slightest.

Jade rammed her head deep into the pillow and screeched like a banshee. There, that helped a little bit.

"Stupid Platinum Music Awards! Stupid Miss Perfect! Stupid song! STUPID BECK!" she wailed into the pillow, which was quite thin and hardly muffled out her tantrum. She heard her voice bounce off the walls of her bedroom and come straight back at her. Good thing no one was home to hear her.

The last time Jade had behaved this way was when her dad left her, her mother, and her brother for some thirteen-year-younger skank. That was not a happy time. Ever since then, Jade had developed trust issues. And overprotective issues. And, well, other issues. Basically, she had a lot of issues. All because of the so called men in her life. First, her dad left. Now, Beck leaves. She had tried so desperately to get over him by hanging out with Cat, but that didn't go too great. Especially since Beck just happened to show up to Cat's mom's boss' house. Of course he did. Fate has never been too kind with Jade.

Her cellphone rang again, this time from Tori. Jade rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh before answering with "What's the matter, Vega?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to know why you weren't here." Tori said hesitantly.

"I don't feel like it. Buh-bye now."

"Wait, Jade. Is it because I performed instead of you? I know you could've had your chance, but I think it was nice of you to give me that opportunity back."

Jade groaned. "Don't get all sweet. I did a good thing, drop it. Goodbye." Not wanting to here Tori protest any longer, she hung up. Why can't people just leave her be? Don't they know she hates people?

You see, _this is why nobody finds you appealing. _The voice echoed in her head once more.

"SHUT UP!" Jade screamed aloud. Great, now she's talking to herself. All she wanted was some nice, quiet alone time. Why can't she have what she wants for once? It just wasn't fair.

Her cell phone rang for the third and final time that night. Jade cursed under her breath and vowed to always turn her phone off at night. This was just getting ridiculous.

She read the Caller I.D and practically moaned with several emotions, none of them good, when she saw Beck's name flashing p at her. Why, why on the good Lord's Earth, would he call her now? What reason did he have that would make him have to call her up in the middle of the night when he should be having a blast with Vega? She considered not answering and just let it ring until he gave up, but after eight rings she'd had enough.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely into the speaker. "You're the third person to call me in the span of twelve minutes! Did you want to know why I'm not at the stupid little party? Did you ever make the connection that I'm tired or depressed or that I just didn't _want_ to come? Maybe I didn't want to see you; did you ever stop and think about that? Maybe I couldn't stand the sight of you and Vega hugging and kissing, or maybe I couldn't stand to see you at all! Get this through your thick skull, Beck; I'm not going to her house to celebrate what could've been mine! Shut up and leave me alone!" It was all she could do not to chuck her phone against the wall after she pressed 'end call'.

_You handled that very well_. The voice chimed. Jade didn't even bother to yell at it anymore. What was the point of arguing with a random voice in your head if you knew that it was you the whole time? You just can't win in that kind of situation.

Her phone buzzed from the top of her dresser several times, but she refused to even glance at it. How did she not get her point across to these people? Didn't they know her well enough to sense that she wanted to be _**alone**_?

More buzzing sounded in the room, and Jade had had enough. With a swift motion, she swiped the small phone, silenced it, and threw it in the dresser drawer. _There, _she thought. _That should do it._

Within two minutes, Jade had eased under the covers of her bed, exhausted by her breakdown, and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. Funnily enough, that had been the highlight of her week.

**A/N: I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading, and make sure to leave a review. Reviews make my day, no joke **

** By the way, I'm sure you've heard about Victorious and how Nickelodeon so foolishly decided to end it at only 60 episodes. If you want to know how to help save it, go to StrawberryAngel143 and find her story/post on how Victorious will end in 15 episodes and review like mad! Seriously, we need to do our best to save our show! **

** P.S: Be sure to check out the poll on my profile. I really want to know what kind of multi-chapter story you people want me to write next! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody There**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, it would run as long as Friends did.**

The next day, Jade awoke at 12:30pm. It was Saturday, so she didn't think much of it, until she took her phone out of the drawer and saw thirty text messages and twelve missed calls. Twelve of the texts were from Cat, eleven from Beck, four from Tori, two from Andre, and one from Robbie. As for the missed calls, six were from Cat and six were from Beck.

Jade sighed and proceeded to read the texts. The ones from Cat went like this:

**Jade?! Y did u hang up?**

** Did u say something about Beck?**

** I thought u did…**

** Did u?**

** Plz tell me!**

** I want 2 know!**

** Jadey?**

** Y won't u answer me?**

** Ur upset, aren't u?**

** Come on Jade!**

** This isn't funny! Reply NOW!**

** Ur not gonna ditch school on Monday r u?**

Jade automatically skipped Beck's texts and went straight to Tori.

**Jade, plz don't be mad. I know ur mad. I can tell.**

** Look, I know u really wanted the gig at the PMAs, but ur the 1 who gave the thing 2 me, 'member?**

** Sry, shouldn't have said that. But Jade, plz answer me, Cat's freakin' out.**

** Fine, just talk 2 me when u can.**

Jade rolled her eyes, barely taking the texts into account. Next were Andre's:

**Hey J, where r u? Didn't Tori invite u? She said she did…**

** Yeah, she did. I guess I'll stop bothering u now. Yeah, I know better. C u at school.**

She sighed when she read Robbie's text:

**Hey every1s asking about u. I'm smart enough 2 know not to talk 2 u right now, but just 2 calm everybody else down, could u txt or call or something?**

She thought about calling Cat, but didn't think she was ready for the craziness that was her voice. Instead, she dropped her phone to the carpeted floor and rolled on her side. She attempted to fall back asleep, but realizing that wasn't possible anymore, she got out of bed, took a five minute shower, and quickly dressed in something plain, comfortable, and dark. She brushed her hair back so that it was semi-neat and good enough to go out in public with. Even though it was a lazy day for her, she still had to apply the great amount of makeup she lathered on her face every day.

Concluding that she was decent enough to step outside, Jade quickly grabbed her purse, phone, and car keys before yelling "Bye, Mom, I'm heading out!" Her mother knew fully well that her daughter wouldn't tell her where she was going, so she didn't bother to ask.

Jade got into her car and started it up. As it roared to life, she pondered about where she should go. She had absolutely nothing to do and she most certainly didn't want to see any of her friends, knowing they would just make her day worse. She had a feeling it was going to be a pretty awful day.

Jade decided that she would just go to Pine Berry, some breakfast place that Cat would never shut up about.

_It has the best buttermilk pancakes and waffles, _Cat's voice replayed in her mind. _And these amazing crepes imported all the way from Sweden! _

Jade doubted there were crepes imported from Sweden, but everything else sounded decent enough. So, to Pine Berry she went.

It was pretty deserted except for three cars in the parking lot, including Jade's. _Great, _she thought. _No line. _In two minutes she was seated in the small restaurant after having to explain that when she said "Table for one", she didn't mean one _couple_.

As she looked over the menu, there were, in fact, Swedish crepes listed in the breakfast section. _Whatever, they're probably not imported._ She thought.

When the waitress came, Jade simply ordered the waffles. It took only three minutes for her food to arrive, so it wasn't a shock that it was mediocre at best. _How does Cat eat this stuff?_

Slowly chomping away at her doused in-syrup waffles, Jade didn't notice the bubbly redhead and the nerd with the afro walk in. Oh, but they noticed her.

"Jade! Hey, Jade! Hi!" Cat squealed with delight upon spotting her friend. Jade was not so enthusiastic on the matter.

She turned to see the giggling ditz with Robbie. What the…?

"Um, hey. What are you two doing here?" she questioned. She didn't think those two would be in a place like that 1:30pm. Cat was always a morning person, it made Jade sick sometimes. She didn't know about Robbie though.

"We're eating breakfast, of course!" Cat giggled. "I know its lunch time, but last night's party ran a little late and I overslept."

"Cat," Robbie whispered in a warning tone. He jerked his head towards Jade, a gesture she clearly saw that wasn't intended for her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered. "I don't care." She glared at the two, who hadn't moved. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Let's sit with you!" Cat suggested happily. Before Jade could get any words of protest out, the teens grabbed two chairs and plopped down on either side of her. She glanced back and forth from Robbie to Cat, both staring expectantly at her.

"Look, if you two are on a date or something…" Jade started, attempting to get them out of her hair. Cat and Robbie both blushed, Robbie more so than Cat.

"N-no," Robbie stuttered. "Can't two friends go out to breakfast without anyone pestering them about being an item?"

"Yeah, seriously, Jade…" Cat added, suddenly interested with the tablecloth. Jade raised an eyebrow. Alright then.

"Okay… So what do you want from me?" she quizzed again. Robbie and Cat glanced at each other before they simultaneously nodded. Both sharply turned their heads to face the goth, leaning in closer to her face.

"Answers."

**A/N: I lied; this is going to be longer than two chapters. I don't know how long, but it won't have too many chapters. Sorry this chapter is extremely short and barely did anything with the plot, but the next chapter will be MUCH LONGER and MUCH BETTER!**

** By the way, I have a question for you all. Did Cat ever call Jade "Jadey" in an episode of Victorious? I NEED TO KNOW, THIS QUESTION HAS BEEN BUGGING ME FOR SO LONG! Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon! Reviews are deeply appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: I am SO freaking sorry everyone! I haven't updated in months and I know you're probably mad at me and I know this chapter won't make up for it but I'm really sorry you guys! My only excuse is that I've been busy with school and I didn't want to do anything that might have been a distraction, but seriously I don't have a legit reason for why I've been gone for so long. **

** For everybody that reads my Cabbie story, I'll try my best to update, but I seriously have NO inspiration. The next time I update that story will be when I post the finale chapter. Now, on with the story!**

** Disclaimer: Do I own Victorious? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… No.**

Jade raised a pierced eyebrow at the skinny nerd, puzzled. "Answers for what?"

He sighed and turned his attention to the redhead. "She's clueless." he muttered. Jade, who heard his statement crystal clear, slammed her palms on the table and got to her feet, glaring threateningly at the poor, temporarily puppet-less Robbie. He cleared his throat. "Uh, let me begin my three-part apology by saying what a wonderful women you are."

Jade sighed as she decided not to waste her time scaring the wazz out of the boy. "Save it. Just tell me what I have to do to get you out of my hair." She sank back down in her chair and rubbed the throbbing spot above her right eyebrow. _Oh joy, here comes a headache._

"So," Cat began, smiling widely, her dimples clearly visible. "We want to know why you weren't at the party last night." She leaned forward with a curious look plastered across her face.

Jade made a sour face when she answered. "I told you why last night. I. Was. Tired. What don't you understand about that?" She could tell Cat and Robbie weren't going to stand for that false-fact when their looks intensified.

"But last night, you said something about Beck over the phone." Robbie challenged. Jade was about to deny that, but stopped with her mouth hanging open. Wait a second….

"How do you know about that?" she questioned, staring daggers into his skull. He simply shrugged and gestured toward Cat, who was smiling and twirling her hair with one hand. Jade groaned and let the back of her head bang against the wooden backrest of the seat.

"Cat," she sighed. "Do you have to tell this boy everything?" Cat nodded her head with enthusiasm. Jade pinched the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes and continued. "Okay, so why is that when I say something about Beck, it becomes a significant part of your life?"

"We want to help!"

Dear lord, was this a pity party?

"Help with what?" Jade snapped. "If you think for one second that I want to try to win Beck back, than you're…" she was cut short by Robbie.

"Absolutely right?" he questioned with confidence. Jade's eyes flared up with the general "you-peeved-me-off-now-you're-in-for-it" look. Robbie immediately realized his mistake, but it was too late for him to take it back.

"Well," the girl hissed. "Aren't we proud of ourselves today? You think you know everything, but you're just being so cocky it's unbelievable! If you want to help, I suggest you stay as far away from me as possible!"

Just as she had finished her screaming, a frightened waiter came by and hesitantly handed Jade the bill. She got up, threw some money on the table, and left within the blink of an eye. Cat gulped and stared wide eyed at the shocked afro-headed teen.

"Um, I think we have to try a different approach."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "Maybe we should have been a little more subtle. Okay, next time we should just tell her to…" Robbie couldn't finish his sentence because the waiter had so rudely interrupted him.

"You two," he pointed a shaky finger at the two peculiar teens. "Just follow your friend and get out."

Robbie looked taken aback. "But we didn't even…"

"Get. Out. Now." He barked harshly. They gulped, bolted out the door, and ran into Robbie's car. Eyes darting here and there, Robbie backed out of the parking lot and sped away from the small, not so friendly breakfast place. After they distanced themselves a good five miles from the restaurant, they found themselves in an old, out of business building's parking lot. Breathing heavily, Cat turned her eyes on Robbie. "You were saying?"

"I… I have no idea."

Jade walked through the double doors of Hollywood Arts, already wishing the day to be over. As usual, Andre and Tori were talking about something that would more than likely lead all of them headfirst into some whack-job situation. Sinjin was prancing about; screaming something relating whatever it was that was trending for the day. Cat was telling Robbie a joke that he was only have listening to (the other half of his mind wasn't exactly focused on the girls words rather than her voice in general), and Beck was surrounded by stereotypical cheerleaders and bimbos twirling their hair, popping their gum, and laughing at just about every word that left his mouth.

Yep, that sounds about right.

She strolled over to her scissor-encrusted locker and yanked it open, angrily wrenching her textbooks out for her first period class; chemistry. Ugh. What a great way to begin her already horrid day.

Cat noticed Jade's presence shortly after and tugged on Robbie's sleeve so he would follow her over to the Goth's locker. He hesitantly allowed it, but braced himself for the worst. The tiny redhead was oblivious to the possible danger she was putting Robbie and herself in, but what did it matter? Maybe Jade had cooled off in the time they hadn't seen each other! Well, one can only dream.

"Hi Jadey!" the tiny girl shouted with delight. Robbie merely lifted his hand in greeting and kept his eyes to the floor. Jade slowly turned to face the two, her eyes flickering dangerously from the bubbly teen to the curly-haired dork.

"Get out of my sight." She muttered lowly, scaring the boy out of his wits. Cat, on the other hand, hadn't paid attention to her friend's tone.

"But we just got here! Listen, Robbie and I…"

"She dragged me into this." Robbie interrupted, still keeping his gaze on the tiles.

"Robbie and I," she continued. "Thought about a new plan to…" Oh, the girl just never learned.

"No!" Jade growled. "No more thinking about plans or ideas. You know what; just don't think together at all! Obviously with your ditzy brain," she glared at Cat. "And your geeky mind," she jabbed a finger at Robbie. "Anything that you two come up with will obviously lead to complete and utter chaotic destruction or something equally as awful! Now, get out of my face!" With that, she stomped away, her combat boots clicking against the polished school floor.

Cat and Robbie stared in defeat at the spot where Jade had just stood, their expressions a mixture of frustration and hopelessness. Cat broke their uncomfortable silence by taking Robbie's wrist and dragging him backwards to the other two people in their little group of friends.

"Tori, Andre…" Cat sighed, looking up at the two with sparkling, baby brown eyes. "She probably won't listen to us for a while. How's it going with Beck?"

Andre ran a hand over his face. "He's not taking us seriously. Maybe we should just drop this whole plan."

"No," Cat whined. "It's so weird with them ignoring each other and all. I want things to go back to the way they were!" Her bottom lip was jutted out and trembling. "Why are they so stubborn?"

Tori shrugged. "Well, we need to keep trying, right?" a collective grumble of "I guess so" was heard from the others. Tori nodded, putting her brain to work. "Oh, how about this? Andre and I will try to convince Jade to meet us somewhere, but instead of us, Beck will be the only one at this certain undecided area?" she smiled brightly with hope. "Huh? Huh?" she quizzed. The others shrugged and nodded.

"So I guess Robbie and I will convince Beck to do the same?" at question, her eagerness slowly returning. Tori nodded, enhancing Cat's enthusiasm. "YAY! Operation 'Save Bade' is a go! Come on, Robbie!" she proceeded to yank the boy with her in the opposite direction from the other two teens. Andre looked to Tori with a curious expression.

"'Save Bade'?"

"Eh, I think it's cute."

**A/N: Again, I'm so so so so so so sorry! Please don't fill the reviews (if I get any) with flames! PLEASE! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! If you DO have something nice to say, please tell me in a review! Thank you so much for reading! I love you all!**


End file.
